


Pre Devils Night

by MyStubbornMind



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Smut, devils night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyStubbornMind/pseuds/MyStubbornMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally and Aileen, before the party starts. Smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre Devils Night

October 30th, 2004

“Well look who it is.” Sally smiled taking a drag from the cigarette that was between her fingers, watching as the brunette walked towards the bar.  
“Glad to see that you’re back for round three.” Liz said, grabbing a beer and popping the cap off for the murderess.  
“What? Did you think I would skip out this year?” Aileen smirked, flipping her greasy hair back. “So where’s the boss?”  
“He’s getting everything ready for this evening.” Liz replied, leaning against the bar.  
“You’re looking nice tonight Sally.” Aileen grinned, licking her lips and pulling a comb from her pocket, smoothing her hair back, admiring the blonde.  
“Thanks.” Sally looked at the brunette from over the rim of her tumbler full of whisky, smoke rising from the cigarette in between her fingers.  
“So, Sally, what have you been up to lately?”  
“Oh you know, the usual.” The blonde smiled at the thought of the last mattress she split open, the cries from the woman still ringing in her ears.  
“You know,” Aileen smiled, leaning closer to Sally, “We never really finished what we started last year.” Liz looked at the two women suspiciously, then shaking her head she walked away.  
“I don't know what you’re talking about.” The addict smiled, blowing smoke into the murderesses face.   
Aileen inhaled and smiled, “Are you sure?” She frowned for a moment, Sally smirked and took one last long drag from the cigarette. “Maybe this will refresh your memory.” Aileen stood up and stepped towards the blonde, grabbing the back of her head, pulling her towards her. Sally gladly kissed back, opening her mouth to the woman, smoke coming out from the corner of their mouths. Aileen stepped back, exhaling the smoke that she had stolen from the other.  
Standing up, Sally took the other woman's hand in hers, leaning in she whispered, “Let me finish what we started.” Nipping at the woman's ear as she pulled back. Aileen stood frozen for a second, before smiling, licking her lips, and whipping her hair back. Sally tugged on the woman's arm and led her to the elevator, after pressing the button, Aileen pushed Sally back, pinning her small body against the wall, the addict smiled as the taller of the two hungrily kissed down her neck. Reaching up, Sally ran her fingers threw greasy brown hair, pulling Aileen face closer and crashing their lips together.  
The door of the elevator opened and the two ghosts stumbled out never breaking contact, “This way.” Sally mumbled in between kisses pushing Aileen towards her room.   
Once inside, Aileen pushed the blonde down on the bed, quickly she began removing her clothing, her vest landing on the chair in the corner of her room, Sally sat up and watched, while removing her own.  
“Keep the coat on.” Aileen licked her lips looking at the woman in front of her.  
“What?” Sally looked confused.  
“Take everything off, but leave the coat on.” Aileens expression didn’t change as she whipped her hair back and began removing her belt. The brunette stood, in her plain, white, loose fitting panties, looking down at Sally, who sat in front of her in only the leopard print jacket.  
Standing up, Sally wrapped her arms around the taller woman's neck, biting her bottom lip and looking into the others eyes. The brunette placed her hands on the blondes bare hips and pushed her to sit on the bed, kneeling down, she leaned in and kissed the addict. Hungrily, Aileen kissed from Sally’s mouth, to her jaw, and down her neck, scooting back, she spread the woman's legs, and lowered herself so she was right at the woman's center.  
“Fuck me.” Sally moaned, grabbing greasy hair, pulling the murderess to her. Slowly, Aileen dipped her tongue into Sally’s wet core, running her tongue up from her entrance to her clit, taking it in between her lips. Sally moaned as Aileen sucked, “Fuck!” the blonde cried as she felt two fingers being thrust into her without warning. Aileen let out a soft laugh at the woman’s reaction, she continued sucking on Sally’s clit as she increased the speed of her fingers, smirking as the blonde let out loud pleasure filled moans. Sally pulled Aileen closer as she felt herself getting close. The brunette smiled into Sally as she felt her tighten around her fingers, “Oh, my GOD. Ai-Aileen.”   
The murderess stood up and pushed Sally farther up the bed, climbing on top of her, she leaned down and brought their lips together. Sally was still shaking, recovering from her recent orgasm, Aileen rolled off Sally and laid next to her, scooching up to the head of the bed, resting her head on a pillow, reaching over she moved the blonde on top of her. Grabbing at the addicts hips, Aileen pulled her so she was hovering right over her face. Sally moaned as Aileen ran her tongue from her entrance to her clit, taking it into her mouth, biting lightly.   
Grinding lightly against the brunettes face, one hand on the headboard and the other cupping her own breast, rolling and pinching her nipple, the addict screamed out the murderesses name.  
“Aileen. Aileen. Fuck.”   
Aileen grinned as she sucked at the blondes cllit, moving a hand up she pushed two fingers into the woman's dripping core. Pumping faster, Aileen was able to make Sally come again.  
“Oh.Oh. My god.” Sally moaned loudly as she reached her climax. Shaking, Sally slid down Aileens body, lay on top of the other, the brunette wrapped one arm around the blonde, pulling her into a heated kiss. Sally moaned as she could still taste herself on the others tongue.  
“Did I meet your needs babe?” Aileen asked as she smirked, licking her lips and letting out a quiet laugh.  
“I bet you couldn't make me cum again.” The blonde said between pants.  
“Oh really?” Raising an eyebrow, Aileen flipped the addict on to her back, their lips still together, she reached down spreading the blondes legs, again she dipped her fingers inside the blondes core. Quickly, pumping in and out, she curled her fingers, focusing on the sensitive spot. With her thumb she worked at Sally's clit. Aileen pulled back from Sally’s lips, which caused a whimper from the blonde, lowering her head, the brunette took one perfectly shaped breast into her mouth, sucking and swirling her tongue around a sensitive, erect nipple.  
Sally held onto Aileens head with one hand, running her fingers through brown locks, pulling her closer, with the other she reached down, grabbing onto the others hand, forcing the fingers in deeper and helping pump them in more aggressively.   
“Oh, good god.” Sally panted, she began to tug Aileens head towards her other breast.  
Taking the opposite breast in her mouth, Aileen moved her free hand to cup the other breast, wet from her mouth. She could feel Sally’s fluids coating their hands, the blonde was so wet, yet she had not been brought to her climax. Growing impatient, Aileen slid down the woman's slender body, without warning she plunged her tongue into the blondes dripping center, lapping up the lust filled fluid. Taking the erect bundle of nerves into her mouth, Aileen sucked, swirling her tongue around the engorged pearl. Aileen pumped her finger at an unbelievable pace, she could feel Sally’s walls beginning to clench again, pulling her head back slightly, Aileen focused her tongue on the blondes swollen clit.  
Sally’s breath began to shorten, her back arched off the bed, grabbing a fist full of brown hair she pulled Aileen impossibly close. As Sally began to reach her climax, she wailed in pleasure.  
Aileen smirked into the woman's core as she succeeded at the challenge. Moving back up the thin body, she met swollen lips.  
Sally could taste herself on Aileen, she panted into her mouth as she recovered from the recent events.  
Aileen pushed her thigh down onto Sally's center, feeling the woman's fluids coat her flesh, she was surprised when she felt the addict pushing her thigh up into the brunettes center, still cover by cloth, Aileen knew Sally was able to feel the dampness.  
“I need to have a cigarette, then I will put all my energy into you.”  
The two women sat together on the bed, Sallys head rested on Aileens chest as she took a long drag from her cigarette.  
“I wish we could,” the brunette was cut off by a knock on the door.  
“Sally?” It was Liz, “Let Aileen know that they are waiting for her upstairs.”  
“Okay.” Sally's voice sounded hoarse as she replied.  
“Fuck,” Aileens body tensed, “its time already.”  
“It seems so.” Sally sighed, taking one last drag from her cigarette, leaning over the brunette, placing the butt in the ash tray. “I’ll take care of you next year baby.” The blonde whispered as she grabbed the brunettes face pulling her towards her, their lips met in a kiss full of lust and longing.  
“Till next year.” Aileen sighed as she got up and began collecting her clothes that were scattered throughout the room.   
Sally lit another cigarette as she pulled the sheets over herself covering her bare body, watching as the murderess dressed and headed towards the door.   
“Till next year.” Sally smiled, tears beginning to form, Aileen nodded and headed out the door, “No one ever stays.”


End file.
